


Smile for the Cameras

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maayacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maayacola/gifts).



> For Maayacola, who keeps getting me into even more doomed EXO pairings.

It's like a game. Lu Han reaches out and Minseok looks away, smiling, of course, because it's a game they all know how to play.

When he tries to catch Minseok's attention in the dorms or going through immigration, again, where the hundreds of cameras are down to tens, Lu Han gets the expression Minseok makes when the translator noona is speaking Mandarin, and he still gets Minseok looking away.

But Minseok has also never said stop, or no, or why don't you go troll Yixing? It's not Minseok who asks what Lu Han's doing.

"It's just a game, _duizhang_."


End file.
